


Rainy Days and Locked Cars

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Wanda locks herself out of her apartment.





	Rainy Days and Locked Cars

Wanda whistled a tune as she shifted the grocery bag in her arms as she closed the car door with her hip. She’d just gotten off from work and went shopping for dinner; tuna meatloaf and baked potatoes. She’d been itching to taste new concoctions and a friend from work had suggested the meal.

She’s walked all the way up to the third floor of the building before realizing she had dropped her keys somewhere along the staircase or even outside. Placing her food by her door, she searched her purse for absolute certainty before groaning in frustration. 

She’s heard that there will be a thunderstorm approaching any moment now and was not looking forward to walking outside to the parking lot again. Deciding she had no other option, she sulked down the flights of stairs and walked to her car before searching all around and finally noticing her damn key chain was still in the ignition.

“Fuck,” she groaned before resting her head on the car door and taking a deep breath to calm herself.

“Need help?” A voice snaps Wanda out of her misery. “I can show you a trick or two?”

“Really?” Wanda’s eyes grow big with relief as the ginger haired woman flashes another bright smile and walks over to the car. She pulls out a long piece of string from the lining of her jacket and ties a small knot at the end, pushing her finger through the knot to make a tiny circle.

Within minutes, she somehow had wedged the string between the crease of the door and looped the hole around the car locking mechanism. Smiling brightly, the ginger woman opened the door for Wanda.

“Militia training,” she winked as Wanda removed her keys from the ignition. “Wanna join me for some hot chocolate in my apartment? I live in 5C.”

“Sure.” Wanda grins as thunder cracked through the sky and rain had begun to pour down on them.


End file.
